SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - Instrument Shop Module The Instrument Shop Module significantly enhances the research environment by working closely with investigators from disparate scientific areas of vision research to design and construct unique, non- commercially available, instruments and devices that are required to successfully complete NEI-supported research projects. The Module's expertise in the design and construction of specialized instruments and devices also serves to facilitate the research programs of highly qualified investigators preparing to become PIs on NEI grants. In addition, the Instrument Shop Module provides an instrument repair service that is used by many participants of the Vision Research Core and serves to minimize disruptions in NEI-funded vision research. Finally, the Module constructs unique devices for the Functional Assessment Module and the Morphology and Imaging Module, which allows these Modules to meet the specific needs of investigators. The Instrument Shop Module is housed in 763 sq. ft. of dedicated space in the W.K. Kellogg Eye Center and is equipped with a Sharp CNC (computer numerical control) lathe, a Bridgeport CNC milling machine, a metal vertical band saw, a Tennsmith squaring shear, a Tennsmith hand brake, and access to a Zortrax M200 3D printer. To aid in instrument design and to increase efficiency in fabrication processes, the Module utilizes the SolidWorks CAD system. The Module's full-time Instrument Maker designs and fabricates mechanical instruments such as micromanipulators, translation stages, heating systems, microscope adapters, light sources and environmentally-controlled animal housing boxes. In addition, numerous uniquely specialized items are created with Plexiglas (for example, zebrafish and mouse positioning devices and perfusion chambers for performing electrophysiological recordings and imaging). During the prior funding period, the Instrument Shop Module was extensively utilized by 6 participating investigators with another 4 being moderate users. In the next funding period, 9 participating investigators anticipate using the Module to a moderate or extensive degree.